HTML (Hypertext Markup Language) is the set of markup symbols or codes inserted in a file intended for display on a World Wide Web (web) browser page. The markup provides instructions to a web browser on how to display various components of the associated web page. Each individual markup code may be referred to as a tag. Some tags come in pairs that “wrap” a region of HTML markup and indicate when some display effect is to begin and when it is to end.
HTML code can be created manually, using, for example, a text editor. HTML code (or markup) may also be generated by a server-side program code or application. The appearance or functionality of a component on a web page may be modified by introducing changes to the portion of the server-side program code that is responsible for generating the HTML markup associated with that web page component.